24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Gunman6/Alternate and Potential Storyline for ''24''
'Alternate Storylines and Ideas' * Middle story-arc of Season 7: An FBI takeover of FBI headquarters where a group of terrorists working in league with Starkwood and led by another guy (played by Michael Ironside) pulling the strings and who, unlike Alan Wilson, escapes both being caught and killed much like Robert Morrison. This mysterious terrorist and his mercenaries bypass many firewalls and security channels to point away all indication that Hodges and his people smuggling a toxic weapon beneath everyone's eyes. Renee and Jack warn Larry Moss who fails once again to believe anything Jack's saying about the incoming intel on this attack. Ironside's character takes over the FBI headquarters after accessing a parking garage among other material that has been going on for already a week now. Renee is still in holding filling out papers reluctantly while Larry asks for an update on Jack fleeing the area. Suddenly, Ironside's crew of 10 men come in and mow down up to thirty FBI employees; FBI agents take down half with another 5 mercenaries ambushing them through the ceiling. Larry is taken hostage with the remaining employees and while he realizes too late that Renee & Jack's hunch are confirmed, he tries to make a emergency phone call. Ironside shoots Moss to death and tells his men to carry out entering various other hacking codes and disconnect other emergency phone numbers. Renee, still trapped in her locked cell, contacts Jack prior to communications go dead and Jack gives his final "Good lucks" to her after he and Tony get a lead on one of the other shipments containing he hazardous weapons at a shipment yard (just like in the original episode). Renee manages to contact Chloe to disable various FBI locked rooms using her usual skills and take out a few different men of Ironside's. Jack and Tony get split up with Tony being taken prisoner and infiltrating the rest of Wilson's gang while Jack gets infected and calls 911 services for treatment. Ironside's men are continually getting wiped out and Ironside is getting all the more infuriated to where he threatens to kill Janis Gold and a few other key agents should Renee refuse to surrender. Renee has found access to one of the rooms and causes the entire place to black out and go into absolute darkness. Renee later sneaks into another storage and gets some night vision operative goggles. Ironside and his remaining men lose their hostages leverage after many escape and retreat away. Renee opens fire on a couple of more henchmen as Ironside gets away and delivers what remaining intel he has to Starkwood corporation and demands to leave now after giving Hodges flack on what an amateur he is at holding together this company he once built himself. Hodges tells him to buzz off and learns that the FBI is thinking of raiding his yard rather soon and that he should be prepared to be engaged. * Final story arc of Season 7: While the role of Cara Bowden was originally considered for Mandy, I wish it had just been a evil twin sister of Nina Myers who had helped with the fraudulent death of Tony in some fashion and been helping Nina with her escape plan and various foreign bank accounts. It's getting more convoluted but I'll gladly argue why I'd prefer that over anything else I've witnessed thus far in lesser seasons of the show. Much like the ending of Season 1 with Jack in real time split-screen with previous memories of him embracing Teri; we should've had a similar feature with Tony and Michelle; we don't care nearly as much when it's a storyline from various seasons ago. * Beginning of Season 8: Davros should've been the main villain as opposed to all these tiresome Middle Eastern terrorists and Russian assassins. He's played by a scene-stealing actor and he could've easily been a frontman to some militia or group of mercenaries serving the various diplomats hoping to butcher the treaty signing. 'Future Storylines' * Season 10 layout: Let's have Jack be released from Russian custody after whatever sentence he's had and be once again struggling with any realm of sanity he has left. Instead of more foreign espionage, Die Hard-inspired scenarios and shoot-outs with assassins, we can have more suspense-driven narratives inspired by the original season once more. Just have Jack as a supporting group of cleaners who only help with certain assigned tasks that have no connection to any of them (a la Ray Donovan) nor hurt anyone else directly. It's interrupted when Jack realizes that someone he's about to ice is related to a group of German hackers and extortionists hoping to bring down various firewalls and disrupt other foreign policies. It's up to Belcheck, Kate Morgan and Chloe to get Jack the moral and defensive support that he needs to stop this shadowy group he's encountered thus far. * Season 11 layout: A new presidential candidate has won another election, all the federal anti-terrorism units are undergoing further reworkings and various stock markets and peace treaties have continued to crash and burn. A group of militants within North Korea have seized the realm of power from it's respective dictator and are threatening war with both the United States, Britain and whatever remaining allies the U.S. has. China and Russia are also threatened and have refused to cooperate with the U.S. on any further dealings due to previous encounters and disputes. It's up to our current presidency and his administration to form together a covert ops team which includes Bauer, Belcheck and a now released Tony Almeida, who has broken out thanks to an inside gov't team that even the NSA refuses to acknowledge exists. Can our group of veteran warriors have the brains to save most if not all of the countries currently in jeopardy after this many years of constant threats and demands? * Season 12 layout: Hopefully, we can end the series for the final time with Jack and his remaining pals finally coming to terms with old age and how much time they've wasted spending time rescuing countless civilians and locations for hardly any thanks. Jack, who gets no pleasure from alcoholism, gave up heroin long ago and has no other known bad habits, is resting and reading the newspaper when he realizes, via television coverage, that his annoying daughter, son-in-law and granddaughter, Teri, have all been killed in a hit-and-run which Jack suspects was a personal vendetta against him. No one believes him until Jack reminds Chloe of a similar hit-and-run that bestow Morris and her son. Sure enough, it's exactly what Jack suspects and it's now up to him to call up Belcheck, Jim Ricker, Aaron Pierce and any other contacts he knows from his Delta Force days to put to rest the seemingly never ending bloodshed. Jack can only ask for favors and make promises so many times. Will he go out in a blaze of glory? Will he eliminate all of his enemies while losing all of his friends? Will be incapacitated and later paralyzed to where he's alive yet unable to live a happy ending? Or can he absolutely retain what little he has left? Category:Blog posts